


It's Not Violence

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Electricity, Electrocution, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Praise Kink, Scratching, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Tony Stark is the beloved Submissive to his Dominants. What they have together is precious to them all. It's not violence they share, though that is what awaits for anyone who threatens what they love.NOTE: I will be adding chapters that feature different scenes and pairings. They are not going to be chronological, but instead just introduced as the mood/muse strikes. I had considered making it a series, but instead decided it would be easier to just update this AU in one place.Chapter One: Group Scene with all charactersChapter Two: Stuckony





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my head and I had to get it out. It was originally just going to be Tony/Bruce, but there is so not enough polyvengers out there.
> 
> While there is no specific discussion spelling out negotiations for this scene, it is supposed to be depicted as an ongoing and established relationship between them all. As such, I wrote this with explicit consent in mind, and there is a small line where you can see Tony can stop this at any time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This thing between them all, between Tony and his Dominants, it's not violence.

It's not violence when Bruce grips Tony's hair. When the tangled curls are wrapped around his fingers tight enough to pull a few strands free as he guides his cock into the wet, open, and eager mouth currently whining in need.

It’s not violence when Rhodey fingers Tony open, making sure it burns just right to have Tony whimpering with delicious want. Not when he denies him, just to hear him try to beg around his mouthful of Bruce's cock as Rhodey lubes up soft thighs and slides between them, careful to only tease when his cock slides over the sensitive area of Tony's perineum until Rhodey comes.

It's not violence when Clint works Tony over with a crop made just for him. When his aim is, as always, unerring as it leaves a latticework of precision welts across a finely muscled back that shivers and arches towards the carefully measured and meted out blows.

It's not violence when Natasha weaves ropes dyed specially to complement Tony's particular warm shade of skin, encasing him in gorgeous tapestries that do credit to her codename’s species. It's not violence when she leaves him helpless, except for the tiny bell clutched in his fingers he can ring at any moment to signal them if he needs to stop.

It's not violence when Bucky licks him open for an hour, denying him release even as he revels in the way Tony whimpers and begs. Not when Steve spanks him with his bare hand in between Bucky eating Tony out, turning golden skin red and hot before he takes Tony's mouth after Bruce, thrusting careful but deep while whispering filthy worship and promising more to follow until Bucky finally relents and slides in. Not when the two work him over in his bonds until finally, they take pity and Tony comes, taking all they have to offer with tears of relief standing on his lashes.

It's not violence when Sam slides in where Bucky just was, pushing release back into an open and leaking hole before he slides right in after. He moves slow, and it's not violence, even though he rakes blunt nails over a truly perfect rump, now red and nearly hot enough to fry an egg from Steve's attention, sending sparks of pleasure-pain straight to Tony's core. It's not violence, even though Tony cries and sobs as his plush ass is scritch scratched and his rim is touched and teased and massaged around the cock filling him while Natasha loosens rope enough for him to be flipped so she can ride his face.

It's not violence, not even when Clint takes his turn, being sure to light up the welts on Tony's back by pounding him with rough thrusts as he prepares to fill him up even more as Natasha cries out her pleasure from Tony's clever mouth and Clint’s fingers on her peaked nipples.

It's not violence when Thor pushes thick finger in his used hole, the sounds soft and wet and squelching making Tony struggle to hide his face as Thor is touching the tip of his hard cock with a single finger. It's not violence when he denies Tony's attempts to hide before he lets an arc of his power connect his finger in Tony's ass to his fingers on the plump head of Tony's cock, listening as Tony screams and trusting Bucky and Steve to hold their lover while he writhes in exquisite agony. It's not violence for Thor to wrap their cocks together in one huge hand, stroking and shocking until they both tumble over into completion, coating Tony from chin to navel in pearly spend.

And it's certainly not violence when they kiss and pet him after, when they check every inch of his body for injury and carefully clean him. When they rub muscles and ease minor strains so they won't ache more than pleasantly tomorrow. It most definitely isn't violence when they each take turns holding him, touching him, feeding him pieces of chocolate and fruit and sips of water. When they whisper love and devotion and wonder as he floats back to them with shy looks and blushes only they are allowed to see.

No.

Violence is what happens when someone dares to take him from them. 

When someone makes the grave mistake of yanking his head back with brutal fingers to show his bruised and bleeding face to the camera broadcasting their lover to them, his hands bound behind him with biting handcuffs that are slowly leaking blood to the concrete floor his chair is bolted to. When they are forced to watch him cry and scream as he is slapped and beaten and electrocuted all for information he would rather die than give.

Violence is the best his kidnappers can pray for when his lovers see Tony spit red into the head thug’s face as he smiles through tears, snot, and blood, his voice wrecked but steady as he says, “You're so dead. You're all dead, every last one of you.”

Violence is not the word for what's left after the Avengers are finished. It’s not enough to encompass anything that happened when they finally reached the place their Tony had been taken.

Blood and death and the smell of ozone and burning permeate all that was left of the base in the middle of nowhere where Tony had been taken.

Fury has it razed to the ground after three seasoned shield agents run out to empty their stomachs from the sights that greeted them upon entry. He's seen some shit, but what was inside there will haunt even his dreams.

Not many can understand the Avenger’s bond, how so many Dominants can share one Submissive, how they all are intrinsically connected and yet their hub, their center and their humanity is tied irrevocably to one Tony Stark. He's their sun, the Submissive made just for them and they for him, all of them finding each other through extraordinary circumstances to circle in his orbit.

Tony won't bend for anyone else, he won't break, won't waver or give in. Fury knows it's because Tony Stark has seen violence, has experienced it meted out unjustly more than anyone should have to endure. And he knows that all of Tony's Dominants have meted it out, sometimes justly, and sometimes not.

Of course, all of them are capable of it, perhaps even Tony more than any of them.Because Tony knows violence, and he knows whether he's on his knees worshipping and being worshiped by his bonded, or on his feet fighting with them side by side, though they are surely all capable of it, the thing they all share...

Tony knows, it's not violence.


	2. ...It's Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have requested some time alone with Tony. And they have a plan. It involves both of them taking Tony, at the same time. Tony is all for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another piece in this Dom/Sub AU. It's not in any particular order or anything, and this time just happens to be Stuckony. Because I felt like writing Stuckony porn...so...you're welcome.

...It’s Teamwork

* * *

  


“Oh, _oh god-_ ,” Tony gasped, his breath heavy and humid, pressed into the curve of Steve's neck. Behind him Bucky thrust again, so sweet, so deep, before he let out a groan so rough it vibrated through Tony to settle in the casing of the arc reactor.

 

Steve's hands framed his hips, the right tangling with Bucky’s left, the metal long since warmed to skin where the two held Tony's ass at a perfect angle. Bucky’s right hand was busy working in yet another finger alongside the others pressed inside Tony, pulling him wider and wider.

 

“Do that again, Buck,” Steve husked out. Bucky did, and Tony cries out again, the wet sounds of a filthy kiss right by his ear sending a shiver down his exposed nape.

 

He was pressed so firmly between them, sandwiched and surrounded. His blood was pounding in his ears in a bass _tha-dump_ , slow and heavy. His cock ached in the best way, pulsing dollops of clear fluid with each perfect thrust of Bucky’s thick cock, the fingers still there, still inside, holding Tony open and vulnerable in the best way possible.

 

He wasn't sure how long they had been at this, the pair of super soldiers had come at least twice each already, but Tony was denied. He would be until they were finished with him or he reached the end of his endurance. It wasn't anything new. In fact, it was a favorite of the two when they asked Tony for some time with just the two of them.

 

Not always, not every time, but enough that Tony was filled with a buzz of anticipation as soon as the invitation were made.

 

He loved all his Doms, and he knew they all loved him, but they each had things they were partial to, and Bucky and Steve loved to share him between them. Loved to fuck him until he was full, dripping with it, open and soft enough to slide in one after the other, taking turns to take him higher and higher in that perfect, floaty place while the other watched and waited, sliding in for their next turn as soon as the other slipped out.

 

But tonight, tonight was the culmination of something they had been working up to for a while.

 

Bucky pushed in again and Tony felt weightless, the fingers finally slipping almost easily as he began begging.

 

“Please, please, I'm ready... _fuck_ , Steve-,” Tony could hear it, the desperation in his voice even from where his lovers had sent him soaring.

 

“Beautiful,” Bucky whispered in his ear, “I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive, getting to hear you and touch you like this. C'mon doll, beg a bit more, tell us what ya need.”

 

Tony felt a sob wrack him, but he whined against Steve's throat and tried to hide there.

 

That, of course, wasn't allowed.

 

“Nuh uh, Tony,” Steve said. His voice gentle but filled with command as he abandoned his shared grip on Tony's hip to slide him back, forcing him to follow as Bucky leaned back as well, taking Tony's weight so damn easy, like he was insubstantial fluff, and that always did something to a part of Tony's brain.

 

“That's it,” Steve continued, smiling up at him as he gently wiped at Tony's cheeks. “So good, aren't you sweetheart? So good for us, letting us have you like this. You don't even know how much we wanted, how much we dreamed about this. Me and Buck, imagining our Sub, gorgeous and gracious, who’d let us have them like this, who’d give themselves so perfect like this.”

 

And Tony felt hot, not from the pleasure of the cock and fingers still in his ass, but from pleasure somewhere even deeper, even more intimate, at Steve's words and Bucky’s murmured agreement, pressed right against his throat. Because Tony wanted to give, he loved to give, and he was so glad his Doms weren't disappointed, weren't unhappy with him. Even though he was the lucky one, having so many, being loved by so many. Did that make him greedy?

 

“No, babydoll,” Bucky answered, though Tony wasn't sure he had spoken that aloud, he hadn't meant to, anyway. “You are _not_ greedy, not for accepting us all, for giving us all the best thing ever.”

 

_What was that?_ Tony wondered.

 

A chuckle from behind and below him and Bucky turned Tony's head where it rested on his shoulder, metal finger tracing his jaw and tracing his lips. Tony lapped at them, soft and hot little strokes of his tongue as he tried to invite them inside. Bucky was smiling at him, full of adoration as he kissed him slow and languid, possessive and sensuous.

 

He pulled back, still smiling that soft smile as he says, “‘ _What's that_ ’ he asks? You, you silly thing.”

 

And Tony doesn't mind being silly, not at all. Silly isn't bad, can't be, not with the way he's lighting up with being called the best thing ever.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” is grunted out from beneath him and Tony whines into Bucky’s mouth as he's kissed again, “I will never get tired of seein’ that.”

 

And the fingers that are in Tony's ass, alongside Bucky’s cock are suddenly gone. “ _Noo,”_ Tony whimpers, feeling too open, too empty, “please, I-I need-”

 

“Shh, baby, shh. We got you,” Bucky says, breathless against Tony skin as his arms hold Tony tightly to Bucky’s chest, his mouth sucking bruises into his shoulder as Steve is shifting beneath them, wriggling a little as he's also telling Tony, “I know what you need sweetheart, I know. Easy, easy, holy _fuck_ , _easy…”_

 

And then…

 

Full... _Full_. Oh god, oh yes. Tony is so full. Fuller than he's ever been, fuller than he would have thought possible.

 

He's gasping and trembling, whining high pitched and So. Fucking. Desperate.

 

Bucky is panting into his neck and Steve is staring up at him like he's a vision from the heavens, sweat beading on his forehead and glistening on his pink flushed chest.

 

Tony would feel a great sense of accomplishment just for that, if he had two spare brain cells to run together.

 

But, at the moment, he definitely does not.

 

And then... _and then...Bucky and Steve start to move._

 

Tony can't do anything but grip the arms holding him with all his strength. He's faintly certain he's making a non stop sound that is torn straight from his soul. But Steve isn't faring much better as his face is screwed up into a rictus of shocked pleasure. Behind him, he's not sure what Bucky looks like, as there is no way he can muster the needed strength to move even a centimeter,but his lover sounds nearly inhuman as he rocks Tony with his own body.

 

The two superhumans move like they do in all things when they are on the same page: in perfect synch, like they know where the other is without effort, without fail. And Tony is part of that sometimes, becoming even more enmeshed in them as time goes by, but in this? Well.

 

He's just along for the ride. And what a ride it is. The heat from them, the wet sensation of all the lube and come inside, slipping down, slicking him open and soft. It’s almost an overload of sensation, the feeling as they thrust in counterpoint, the sounds of obscene squelching as Tony is fucked by two cocks at the same time, the gasping, the moaning, the sounds escaping them all that seem to be edged right next to somewhere that is only reachable when they are all worked to such levels of desperation.

 

Tony thinks he's sweating, watching drops fall down as his head lolls forward on a new, deeper thrust. Until they stop moving, until Tony looks to see why and Steve is staring at him, mouth open.

 

“Why...why’d you stop?”, he slurs.

 

“Sweetheart?,” Steve gasps, reaching to wipe his face again, “baby, is it so good you're crying?” Tony just nods, gasping a sob for real now. “Yeah, baby, go on, cry if you need to... _oh, motherfucking_ **_fuck!_ ** So good, goddamn Tony, you're so good.”

 

The rhythm is faster now, more insistent, and Tony can only sob and shiver as sensation builds past the point he thought was able. Every drag against his rim sends fire racing to his cock, and every thrust is aimed right where he needs it, right where he wants it.

 

“I wanna’ see his face Stevie, I wanna-wanna see him cryin’ cause it's too good.”

 

“Tony, Tony, can you turn your head? Yeah, good boy, I know- _oh, so tight-_ go on darlin’ show Bucky, show ‘im how good you feel…”

 

And Tony does, because he may be embarrassed, but Steve and Bucky seem to love it when he gets overwhelmed like this, though it doesn't happen often, and Tony is flying so high right now, so bright and shining, like a star being born, and he wants to be good for his Doms, he wants to be so good…

 

Bucky is staring at him, so close, so close. Looking at him, like he's never seen him before, like he's the thing he's been searching for his entire life.

 

Tony feels the pattern of the thrusts change, and his breath is driven from him as his lover synch again, this time driving inside together.

 

He feels his eyes flutter, roll back and suddenly pleasure, molten and burning washes over, through, around him. It engulfs him even as he chokes on it, so intense black edges his vision as he hears both Steve and Bucky crying out his name, pulsing inside as he feels his body grip them, squeeze them, pulse around them to drag them along in his own rush of euphoria.

 

He floats, suspended in blue nets of light that turn him, tickle him soft and sweet til he giggles and purrs. He sways in their grip, blanketed in the warm glow that stripes down his skin in firm brushes. He sighs and hears his name from far off. Beloved voices beckoning, and the blue light fizzles out on his skin, whispers of kisses as it releases him to hands warm and full of tender care.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Bucky kisses him, smiling and relaxed. “Welcome back.”

 

“Mmm,” Tony answers, opening for the kiss.

 

Then Steve is there, tracing a thumb over Tony's brow as he stares down at him in wonder. “How do you feel? Think you can eat something for us, sweetheart?”

 

Tony blinks up at them, but words are still far off, so he smiles and nods moving to sit up. It seems his arms are still far off, too, because they flail a bit, but do nothing to propel him forward.

 

It's quite funny for some reason and Tony starts to giggle. Steve and Bucky don't mind, they never do, and Bucky absolutely beams at him before he gently scoops him into his lap as Steve brings over a tray absolutely packed with food.

 

“You are so adorable,” Steve chuckles out as he scoots close enough that Tony is spread on both of the super soldiers laps. Tony wrinkled his nose and blows a raspberry instead of giving that a dignified answer.

 

Both of them laugh at that and Tony knows he's smiling wide and unfettered. He takes bits of food straight from fingers, sipping when a cup is pressed to his lips. He is petted and praised, held and caressed with grounding strokes. Dark chocolate melts bittersweet on his tongue and he feels his words bubble back up.

 

He pulls Bucky and Steve each in for a long kiss, the faint taste of fruit and chocolate shared between them.

 

He smiles at them both, still a little floaty, but not so much that he can't put a husky tone in his voice when he says, “We are so doing that again.”

 

He laughs when he's pushed back into the now clean bed, his beautiful Doms showering him with kisses and snuggles as they show him how much they agree.

 

But it's nothing to the rapturous look of agreement on their faces when, in a completely innocent tone, Tony says, “Maybe next time we can invite the others to watch.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
